Re: Kingdom Hearts
by shadowless15
Summary: Instead of Sora traveling the worlds and fighting the villians, what if the villians came to him. Follow Sora as he protects his home, and finds out about the family he's never had. Love, betrayal, and much more as he soon discovers who he truly is.
1. Chapter 1

(Sora's Pov)

It was entirely pitch black. That was all I could see, no matter where I looked. The only light was from the platform that I was standing on. I remembered falling into the ocean and reaching the bottom before I took a single step. When that happened, a bunch of doves appeared and flew off and the platform had appeared.

"Where am I?" I thought.

"Choose a weapon." A strange voice called out to me.

"Who are you and what will happen?"

"In time you will know. Now it is time for your destiny to start."

The next thing that I know, the ground started shaking and three pillars appeared from the ground, each carrying a weapon. I saw a sword, a shield, and a wand.

I didn't know which one to choose from. I thought the shield wouldn't be strong to use for offence and the wand didn't look like it could do some serious damage.

"Well, I guess I'll take the sword." I thought.

I made my way to the pillar, jumping up on top of it and retrieved the sword.

"Now what?" I said aloud.

"Now you must give up another weapon. Choose carefully, these shall be your new powers soon." The voice called out.

"I don't understand."

"It's hard to explain right now, but ask your mother about this. Then it will all make sense."

"My mother? What does she have to do with this?"

"Everything."

"Okay, okay."

Looking at the other two weapons, I had decided that I would get rid of the wand. I wasn't fond of it. As soon as I reached its platform, I started to wonder how I would get rid of it. All of a sudden, a bright flash of light appeared and the next thing I know, the wand was gone.

"Now it's time for you to fight." The voice said, calling out to me once more.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard it correctly.

"Here they come; the rest is up to you.

"Wait!"

I saw something move from the corner of my eye and as I looked around I saw that I was surrounded by weird looking, black creatures of darkness.

"What are these things?!" I cried out.

There was no reply this time. All of a sudden, one of the creatures jumped out to attack me. I quickly pulled my arms up to block. The next thing I heard was something being destroyed. I looked at my hands to see what happened when I saw the sword. I guess when I put my arms up to block, I had slashed upward with the sword and it had it sliced the creature in half. I quickly got into my fighting stance and prepared for the worst.

Some of the creatures started to attack me but this time I was ready. Multiple of the creatures tried to overpower me, but they couldn't and ended up being destroyed. Some were smarter than the others and tried to attack me from behind. I destroyed them to; unfortunately one had gotten a luck shot in and scratched me on the leg.

"Gosh freaking darn it!" I screamed in pain.

Pretty soon the rest of the creatures were destroyed. Once I made sure that none would surprise attack me, I started to look around for a way to leave.

"Great now what? I thought once I defeated all of those things. I would get to leave this place" I thought.

As soon as I was finished ranting, stairs appeared. They seemed to lead out of this place.

"I bet that's the way out of this place," I said happily, "Destiny Islands, here I come!"

I ran up the endless staircase, hoping to get out of this strange place. It had taken a while but I had made it up to the top and I was surprised at what I saw; another platform.

"I thought this would take me back home, not leave me stranded!" I yelled.

That's when I noticed my shadow had grown really long. It soon stood up and it looked like me but had a heart shape hole in its chest. I ran to the stairs as fast as I could but they had disappeared and I almost fell of the platform. I turned around only to see my shadow looking down at me.

"I really hope that this is just a bad dream." I thought.

My shadow roared at me and started to attack to me. I knew I couldn't hit its head or anything that high, so I went for the legs, but it wasn't working. It suddenly shoved its hands into the platform and the strange creatures that I fought before started coming out.

"Oh no," I thought, "If it has backup then I'm done for."

I ran up to the hands and started striking the creatures. But to my horror, they kept coming out faster than I could destroy them. I was losing more and more stamina with every strike. When I went to strike down another creature, I missed and my attack hit my shadow's hand. My shadow pulled its hand out as if it had touched something very hot, and roared in pain.

"So that's how I'm going to kill this thing." I said to myself.

Unfortunately, my shadow wasn't going to give me another chance to strike its hand. It now kept its hands far away from me by keeping them in the air.

"Now what?" I thought, "I can't jump that high."

I started to run around my shadow, looking for another place to strike that would do a lot of damage. But I couldn't find anything. Unfortunately I was too busy looking for another place to strike that I didn't see the giant hand coming towards me. My shadow basically swatted me away like a fly. I landed on the ground with a loud thud. It hurt too much to move so I lay there, waiting for the killing blow.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but it looks like this is the end." I said aloud.

All of a sudden, I had a vision. I was standing in the ocean at Destiny Island. As I looked at the shore I saw my mom. For some reason, her appearance changed; she now had blonde hair that looked like gold and red eyes that looked like the best rubies that money could buy.

I caught a glimpse of my appearance in the ocean and when I looked at the water to see my reflection, I saw I had the same color of hair as my mom, but I had yellow eyes that looked like a darker shade of amber. When I looked back up to the shore I saw that my mom wasn't alone. There were a lot of people standing next to her. There were boys and girls who looked the same age as me. Though there were some who were younger than me and older than me. But the man who was standing next to mom surprised me a lot. He had dark chocolate brown hair and dark amber eyes that were the same as mine. They were waving at me to come onto the beach but I was hesitant.

"Haxe, come on, let's go home." My mother called out to me.

I was about to walk up to them, but what my mom had called me, made me confused. I was wonder why she had called my Haxe other than Sora. Before I could do anything, I soon found myself back on the platform with new found determination.

"No." I thought, "I want to know who those people are, I want to protect people from whatever's going to happen."

I slowly stood up and grabbed my sword. As I looked at the dark creature and yelled at it;

"I won't lose to you!"

As I charged right at it, I didn't notice that the blade was glowing. When I got near my shadow, I felt a new power growing inside me. I went with my instincts and jumped. I jumped higher than I have ever done before and as I within striking range of its head, I slashed at it multiply times before landing on the ground. When I turned to look at it, I saw that it had a look of shock and surprise on its face before it was destroyed. The second it was destroyed, snowflakes of light started to fall down.

"You have done well young one." The voice said, returning back to me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked it, trying to control my temper.

"The whole time."

"Why didn't you help me?"

"I had to test you. Look at your sword."

I looked at my sword and saw that it had changed. It now had a light amber color and its power felt as though it was in-between light and darkness. Almost as if it were twilight.

"Whoa, what does this mean?" I said as I managed to get a sentence out.

"It means that your power has begun to awaken." The voice said, "But you are not ready to use that sword yet. Here, take this it will help you control your new powers."

Soon a bright light consumed the sword. When the light faded away, my sword was gone. In its place was a strange key shaped blade.

"That is a keyblade. It will help you." The voice said.

"I feel weird." I told the voice.

I got a strange feeling and I slashed forward with my left hand. In its place was another keyblade. I then took the two and slammed them together and their forms changed. The one in my right hand was black and dark looking, while the one in my left was white and light looking.

"Impressive. It seems that you managed to call forth oblivion and oathkeeper. But it will take you a while to summon the kingdom key, let alone dual wield." The voice told me.

"So those are their names. What did you mean by it would take me a while to summon it?" I asked.

"Once you leave your heart, it will take you a while before you can summon the kingdom key." The voice explained, "It may also take you a while before you can dual wield."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this place is my heart?" I said in complete shock.

"That's correct; this is the perfect place to test you. Now it's time for you to return back home."

"I can't wait to summon the keyblade when I get out of here. Riku is going to be so jealous."

"Hold on there. You can't go around showing the keyblade to everyone."

"Why not?"

"I could bore you to death by telling you all the reasons and going into full details, but let's just say that enemies that you'll encounter will attack you more and more if they know who you are."

"So how do I protect myself?"

"In time you'll be supplied with some armor, but not right now."

"Aw, I wanted to see what the armor would look like."

"Quit complaining and get ready to return back home."

"When do I leave?"

"Right now."

Out of nowhere a huge black pool of darkness appeared beneath me and started to suck me in like quicksand. I started struggling to get out, but it was pointless. Soon the pool had engulfed me and all I saw was darkness.

I thought I heard waves in the darkness but I wasn't sure. I had closed my eyes before I was engulfed and was scared to open them. I gathered up my courage and opened them. When I did, I saw bright, sunny blue skies. I sat up, yawned, and stretched before lying back down. All of a sudden a face came into my view, scaring me.

"Whoa!" I said as I quickly shot up.

"Sora you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing here. My best friend Kairi said.

"No, I was somewhere else." I replied, "I was at this battlefield in my heart where this huge pool of black stuff swallowed me up."

Kairi just sighed and said;

"Sora, I know that you don't like school, but this is almost a lame as what you did last year."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Hey" a voice call out to the both of us.

We both turned our heads and saw Riku running up to us.

"So it looks like I'm the only one enjoying the last day of summer vacation." Riku said when he made it to us.

"Hey Riku." Kairi and I said at the same time.

"So how do you guys think we should end summer vacation?" He said.

"Maybe Sora could take us to his battlefield?" Kairi said as innocently as she could.

"Battlefield? What battlefield?" Riku asked, confused.

"Sora had a dream where he got swallowed up." Kairi replied back to him.

"I swear I'm telling the truth. I said, "I took on my shadow that was taller than me and after I destroyed it, I was swallow up."

"Are you trying to get out of school again?" Riku asked, frowning, "I think you had a better chance at doing that when you hid under your bed last year."

"I 'm not trying to get out of school."

"Sora do you, or do you not know if that was real?"

"I don't know, it felt so real; the adrenalin, the fights, the cut."

"Where exactly did you get cut?"

"On my leg."

"Well I don't see any cuts on your legs at all."

After Riku said that, I quickly checked my legs. I saw nothing at all.

"I guess you're right Riku. Maybe my mind doesn't want to go to school." I said to him.

Kairi sat down next to me and said;

"Don't worry Sora, will always be there for you."

"Come on, why don't we go enjoy our last day of summer." Riku said before getting up and taking off and heading to the Paopu Tree.

"No fair!" I yelled out to him.

Kairi stood up and asked;

"Are you coming Sora?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." I told her.

"Okay," and with that, Kairi headed to the tree.

Once she was gone I looked back at my legs.

"I could've sworn that it was real." I mumbled to myself.

That's when I noticed it. A very tiny scar. You would have to look very carefully to see it. But once I saw that, I knew that the dream had been real and soon I would be put to the test.

**Hey guys, Shadowless15 here and as you can guess I'm still alive. School kept me busy so I haven't had a lot of time to get the other stories published. But I'm close to finishing up the next chapters in "An Endless Ocean" and "The Town's Secret". I would like to thank Victinis Victory for following me and to everyone else for being patient with me. College is hard and I don't have that much time to type for fun. I hope that all of you will enjoy this new story, it's one that I wrote two years ago. I had found it a week ago. Anyway, like always, review and don't forget to give me an OC and ideas "The Town's Secret". You guys are awesome and I will update as soon as I can. Shadowless15 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Sora's Pov)

If you knew what fate had in store for you, what would you do? For me, I don't know what to do.

After Riku and Kairi left and I saw the scar, I knew that what had happened was real and that a storm was coming. I couldn't really do anything yet because Riku and Kairi were waiting for me at the Paopu Tree.

As I started my journey to the tree, I couldn't help but look back on what happened in my heart and why this was happening to me. I was just you're average fourteen year old who would be starting the eighth grade tomorrow.

I soon realized that I had been in such a deep thought and I was already at the wooden bridge. I walked across and as I got closer to the tree, I made a mental note to ask my mother what was going on.

"Hey guys." I said, putting on a fake smile.

"Hey Sora, what took you so long?" Kairi asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about a few things." I told her.

"Since when do you think?" Riku said, interrupting our conversation.

"Haha, very funny Riku." I told him.

"I know I'm hilarious." He said with a cocky smile.

"Anyway," Kairi said, trying to stop an argument from happening, "What should we do for the rest of the day?"

"We could finish up our raft." Riku said.

"Yeah, we need to get it ready so the three of us can go fishing together whenever we want." I said, agreeing with Riku.

"Ok, it's settled then, we'll finish up the raft." Kairi told us. "Sora, you'll be grabbing the supplies, while Riku and I will put together the raft. You'll need two logs, a sail, and some rope."

"Ok, I'll run out and grab those as fast as I can." I told her.

"Meet us at the raft once you've got those things." Riku told me.

"Ok, see you soon." I told them, while running off to go grab the supplies.

"How hard could this be?" I thought to myself.

Little did I know, it would take me awhile.

(4 hours later)

Do you know what it is like to run around town looking for the things you need only to realize that they could all be found in one area? If you haven't, lucky you.

I spend four hours running around on the main island, looking for everything that we needed. I checked almost every shop and I still couldn't find them. It was near the fourth hour that I realized that all the things that I needed were on the island that the kids play on. I was so bugged.

As fast as I could, I ran back to my boat, rowed as fast as I could and ran around the island looking for everything that I needed. I eventually found them and when I went to take them to the raft and apologies to Riku and Kairi, I found a note there for me saying that they had headed home because I took too long and to just leave the stuff there. They didn't need to tell me twice.

Once the stuff was there I decided to head home to eat and to get some answers. It took me about ten minutes to row back to the main island. After I got my boat hooked up to the port I headed home, which was right by the port. As I reached the porch, I could smell dinner and it smelled amazing. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. I stepped through the front door and yelled "Mom, I'm home."

"Welcome home sweetie," My mom called out.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Fried chicken with mash potatoes and gravy."

"Yum, how much longer until dinner?"

"It's right now, you made it just in time."

As I walked into the dining room, all I had on my mind was how much chicken I was going to eat. Once I got to the table and sat down, my mom said grace and we ate.

Once dinner was over I knew I had to ask my mom what was going on. She must've known something was wrong because the next thing she said was;

"Sora is something wrong? Did something happen today?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I was wondering if you've ever fought your shadow in your own heart?"

My mom looked as if her favorite candy brand had just died.

"When did this happen?" She whispered.

"Today." I told her, " There was a voice that said you would know what was going on."

"Come into the family room." She said.

I did as she said and we both sat on the couch. After a minute she spoke;

"Sora, let me ask you a question, what do you know about the Greek Gods?"

"All I know besides that they were Gods, were that they ruled over domains. Why?"

"One more question, what do you know about the Royal Family?"

"That they supposedly rule over everything imaginable like the Greek Gods."

"Sora, we are members of the Royal Family."

That shook me to the core, I had always thought they were a myth.

"What!?" I said in shock.

"It's true." My mother said, "When you were born, there was a prophesy saying that the ruler over the dimensions would do great things and would discover the truth. Unfortunately, because of this, many of our family members would've kidnapped you and used you to discover the truth."

"What is the truth?"

"Sora, like the mortal people, we don't know the complete truth ourselves. Though many members in our family are Gods, most are not. We may live forever and can only be killed by each other and not mortals but we don't know why we were created or who rules over us. That's why many are still searching for answers but they can never find them. Some of your siblings are looking as well."

"Why did you come here and why didn't you tell me about Dad or my siblings?"

"I'm sorry, I know I should have but do you remember when you were four and I told you your father wasn't able to come home anymore?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Some of our family members found him and they killed him. They wanted to know where we were so they could take you. Lucky your Father had us change our appearances but he wasn't so lucky. As for coming here, your Father thought this would be a safe place. As for your siblings, we had to leave them. It hurt us, but protecting you was more important. I'm so sorry for not telling you this sooner."

"I-I would've like to known about this sooner. What happens when we die?"

"My best guess is that we go to our own afterlife. We can come back whenever but we can never remember what happened during the time that we were dead."

"So Dad can come back whenever he likes?"

"That's correct."

"I have a question for you. If we are like the Greek Gods, do we rule over domains?"

"Good question and the answer to that is yes. Each member rules over something and has a title. The rest of the family can't interfere in their affairs with their domain."

"What do you and Dad rule over."

"Your Father rules over Kingdom Hearts, which is a place that has unlimited power and is the prince of Light and I rule over the keyblades. I am the Queen of the Keyblades and princess of the Dawn."

"The Keyblades!?"

"How do you know about the keyblades?"

"They were in my dream."

"About this dream, tell me everything that happened.

For the next hour I told my mom about the fight in my heart, the voice and my vision. When I finished, my mom just pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." She whispered to me. "I promise I'll train you to help prepare you."

"Mom, do you think that the voice was Dad?" I asked, still embracing her.

"It was. He would never abandon you, and neither will I. I won't abandon my baby, my little baby Haxe."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too, sweetie."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. After a while I gathered up the courage to ask her what I ruled over. Although I knew deep in my heart what it was.

"Mom," I said to her, "What domain do I rule over and what's my title?"

"You are the King of the Dimensions and the prince of Twilight." She told me.

After my Mom said that, I felt relief. Like I had finally found what I was missing. Now there was only one thing left.

"Mom, what do we do now? I asked.

My mom had a thoughtful look on her face and was silent for a minute until she said what we were going to do.

"We're going to train." She finally told me.

"Mom, it's seven o'clock. We can't train." I said.

"Don't worry, I have a special room where one hour out here is one day there. We're going to train for three days." She explained, "We'll work on you summoning your keyblades, changing into your true form, changing your appearance, getting you some armor and working on your fighting skills."

"But…" I started to say.

"No buts," She said, "Now come on, we're wasting time.

The next thing I know, I'm being dragged off to the basement for training. Someone please help me.

(The next day)

Last night, I honestly thought I was going to die. When we got down into the basement, my Mom and I went into the room to begin my training. It was hell.

We first started off trying to get my true form to appear but I couldn't do it. It seems that my true form will appear when I need it.

Next we tried changing my appearance. My mom started me off with a small task; change my brunette hair into blonde hair. Even though it was a small task I still had a hard time doing it. But I managed to get change a few of my brunette hair into blonde.

Next we tried summoning my keyblades. Just like my true form, I couldn't summon them and once again they would come to me when I needed it. But my mom came up with a great idea; she would give me a fake keyblade to use since the last time she let someone use a real keyblade they started a keyblade war. She wouldn't even let me have an _x_-blade.

The fake one that I would be using, would help me get the feel of mine so I could summon them. At first, she wanted to give me the Kingdom Key, but then she changed her mind saying that I would look stupid with a giant key. So she gave me one called Way to the Dawn. It looked like a bat wing with an angel wing sticking upward near the end. I personally liked this one.

Once that was done, we took a small break and my mom went to a trunk and grabbed a shoulder piece. She told me to put it on and hit the center. I did so and what happened shocked me.

At first it was bit dark, but then I realized I was wearing the armor. I looked in the mirror and saw that the armor was mostly blue but with a few green pieces. Also the helmet had two crooked points making me look like a bull. It took a while for my eyes to adjust but once they did I could see everything clearly.

Finally it was time for the sword practice. Since the keyblade was like a sword we went over everything. I learned new effective stances, how to fight using two hands on the hilt, reverse grip and how to fight, and to fight with one hand holding the hilt with both my hands.

I would've had fun if my Mom wasn't so strict. If I messed up once I had to start over again. Even though it had only been three hours total outside the room, I was exhausted when I went to bed at ten.

Now I find myself walking to school in my uniform with my shoulder piece. My mom made me promise that I would wear it everywhere I went. Plus if I ever got into a fight with an enemy in public we came up with a name for me to use; Ventus.

When I got to school, we all went into the auditorium. We had our back to school assembly and then we were called into the gym. I guess we were lucky that the gym was so huge. Even with all the students at Destiny Junior High School, there was enough room left that if you set up two basketball hoops, it would be like playing in a stadium.

Once we all were seated the principle came up and told us that he would call all of our names and we would come up to him to receive our schedule. I honestly hated this part. There's nothing to do and I don't see why they don't mail us our schedules.

As I sat there, bored out of my mind, I didn't realize that something dangerous was coming our way. If I had been paying attention, I would have heard the low rumbling sound. I didn't notice it until it had gotten louder. By then I thought that it was construction but at that point it was too late.

All of a sudden a large piece of armor came crashing into the gym. At first everyone was silent, not sure what to do, when out of nowhere two arms and two legs come in and started floating right by the torso. Just when we thought it was over, a helmet landed on the torso and it began floating as well. It looked as if I began my trials began now.

By now everyone was freaking out and running to the exits, only to find them locked. I knew that I had to fight this thing, but there was nowhere for me to activate my armor without anyone noticing me. I looked around franticly for any place that no one would see me when I saw the boy's locker room.

"Please, let the door be unlocked." I thought as I ran over to it.

I was lucky that the giant suit of armor didn't lock it and I ran in and headed towards a stall. I quickly hit my armor piece and soon a bright flash of light went off. When it died down, I was in my armor. I left the stall and ran to the door, summoning my keyblade on the way.

When I made it out of the locker room, I ignored the looks I was getting and looked at the armor, wondering how I was going to fight this thing when a mini picture of the suit came up on my HUD. It scanned it and said;

**Name: **_Guard Armor_

**Weakness: **_Arms and Legs_

**Recommendation: **_Destroy arms and legs, before going for the torso. It will make things a lot easier._

"Well this is nice." I thought until another note came up. It was from Mom.

"_Haxe, this device will help you as you start out. I'm only letting you have it for now. But we will be working on fighting enemies like this and how to find their weakness later tonight. Good luck and be careful. Love Mom."_

"I take it back, it was helpful until Mom wrote this."

"Alright you overgrown piece of junk get ready to fight." I yell at it.

With that I gripped my keyblade tighter and ran straight at it.

**Hey guys, Shadowless15 here and here's the next chapter to my story. Thank you to all of you who have favored this story. I hope that you will like this next chapter. Now I know I said that I would be posting the next chapters of "The Town's Secret" and "An Endless Ocean" up. But the thing is, I've gotten addicted to this story. I'm not abandoning those stories and I never will abandon them or any other story I will write. But since I've written so many Rune Factory stories I kinda want to work on other stories. For now those two stories will be on a small hiatus. I will promise this; the hiatus will only last until Christmas or sometime before then. I just want to post a few more chapters on this story and then I'll post those two. Sorry to those who love those stories, but when you do something for so long, you just need a break. If you have any questions just PM me. Also I'm just saying that if those two stories somehow get popular between now and Christmas or get 30 reviews (The Town's Secret)/ 10 reviews (An Endless Ocean) I will call off the hiatus and will update them next time, whenever you want. Until then Shadowless 15 Out.**


End file.
